


Tormented

by KingNightRipper



Series: Gotham City Legends [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cutting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Killing, Mercy Killing, Murder, Serial Killers, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Summary: I did an idea that I would type whatever came into mind and I couldn't edit it unless it was incorrect grammar or spelling.So yeahHope you enjoyLove you guys and the support :)Please leave a comment or a kudos it means a tonPlease enjoy!
Series: Gotham City Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Tolerate (Zsasz)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filthycasual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthycasual/gifts).



> I did an idea that I would type whatever came into mind and I couldn't edit it unless it was incorrect grammar or spelling.  
> So yeah  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Love you guys and the support :)  
> Please leave a comment or a kudos it means a ton  
> Please enjoy!

_ I try _

_ Tolerate _

_ Good-bye _

_ Empty _

_ Tolerate _

_ -Staind _

Zsasz smiled wolfishly as he cut another mark on the underside of his forearm. He remembered when it used to hurt. When he could feel. Anything. At all. It hurt. So bad. And yet he couldn’t feel it. Couldn’t touch. It. Smell it. Feel it. Anymore. Ever again. 

He wished sometimes that he could feel. Feel the pain. The hurt. The sorrow. The loneliness. And yet here he was. Just a fancier version of cutting?

Trying to feel the pain. Trying to wake up. Trying so hard to hurt. He just couldn’t. Wanted to. But Couldn’t cut deep enough. To feel anything. 

One mark per person. Per victim. Per grave. Per life. 

He was death. He was suicide. He was depression. He was anxiety. He was fear. He was death. Death. Death. Death. 

They would all fall. Down. The stairs as Penguin once told him. All fall down. All die. Or be killed? Or was he the dead one. Were they dead or was he that one. Couldn’t help it. Help. That was a funny word. That was a funny idea. No one could help you. Only you could help you. That was a fact of life. A rule of life. The death in life.

He would die before he let them escape. Run away from their fate.

I am fire. I am death. 

He was a killer. A man. And yet was he really a man. A killer. A hardened soulless killer. A man. A man that couldn’t do it. That could kill. But couldn't feel. That couldn’t do. It. Alone.

And yet solitude. Was his life. His dream. His dream come true. Like death. It was always there. 

Zsasz is your worst fear. 

Not like Scarecrow. Not like the Riddler. Not like Jerome. Not like Penguin. Not like Galavan. Not like Gilzean. Not like Firefly. Not like Freeze. Not like them. Ever them. 

He was Victor fucking Zsasz. 

The assassin. The hit-man. The killer. The villain in the story. 

He was a man. 

And only a man. 

A legend. A killer. A fucking psychopath. 

A legend.

A Gotham City Legend. 


	2. Come Again (Fish Mooney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to do one character per song.   
> These will all be by Staind because I love them so much!!!
> 
> Hope you love this FC. Can;t wait for you to read these :)
> 
> Please enjoy. 
> 
> Another part of my challenge that I can't delete words unless they are grammatically incorrect or spelled incorrectly

_ You push yourself on me _

_ Force yourself on me _

_ You free yourself through me _

_ Come Again _

_ -Staind _

She started out as feared. She was feared by all. Of. Them.

The people. The Gothamites. Them. 

And she used to be somebody in this town. She used to be. Used to be. Someone. Truly and honestly. Clearly and truly. No one questioned her authority. She was the one. 

The fucking leader. The ringleader. And she loved it. And she couldn’t help it. Couldn’t get away from it fast enough. Couldn’t help it. Can’t help it. Won’t help it. She wants it so bad. Wants it deeply and truly. And heartfelt.

Loves it. And will continue to love it. She is the goddamn Fish fucking Mooney. 

And she can’t help it. She just is. Just her. 

The leader. The woman in a man’s world. And she fucking loves it. 

Can’t wait to be the sole leader. The only leader. The one and only.

She was alive. Then dead. Then alive again. Then dead. Fish doesn’t know anymore. She really doesn’t. Doesn’t care. Doesn’t want to know. Can’t know? Can she know. Realize who she is. What she is. Accept who she is. Know who she is. Can or can’t. 

Simplistic question really. Really is. Is it? It is. She knows it. 

And she created Oswald. Created the Penguin. Created the best known. The most feared. The most. The most. The most. 

She can never kill him. He is her creation. They are one in the same. 

Love together. Hate together. Never can be together. 

Will hate forever. Until the end of time. 

Fuck. 

Die. 

Fear. 

Life. 

Death. 

Black. 

White. 

Fish. Fucking. Mooney. 

A Gotham City legend. One of them. In the hall of fame. 

A fucking legend. Forever more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> Love you guys so much and thanks for the support :)  
> Stay tuned for more crazy, unedited ideas from me 
> 
> Bye for now peoples 0.0


	3. Break (Professor Pyg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another update  
> Love you guys  
> 0.0

_ I walk alone _

_ I am alone _

_ I think alone _

_ I'll die alone _

_ Don't think I can make it on my own _

_ I think I need someone to save me! _

_ Break _

_ \- Staind _

It started with the dirty cops. They were bad. They hurt them for no reason. 

He wasn’t sure why. Why he killed them. Why?

He wasn’t confused. He wasn’t crazy. Nothing like that. Just a maniac. 

He had always loved pigs. No matter what complex spins he put on his name he would always just be Pyg. The lonely little boy with no friends. 

He didn’t care what he loved. What he believed in. 

What do you believe in?

He didn’t know. 

Really. Truly. Perfectly. 

And he wanted to make them perfect. To kill those who ruined the perfection. To make those who hurt perfect. To make them not hurt anymore. No more pain. They would finally be free from their pain and from their hurt and their sorrow.

Freedom. Free. They would be free. Love and no more pain. He would save them. 

He was a savior. A messiah. A god among sinners. 

Sinners. Yes. They were sinners. And he offered them a revelation. A path to redemption. He was a god. A true god. 

A god that saved. Never again would he let those who could be saved fall. He would be there. To kill them. To lead them to water. Through the fire. 

God. 

Among. 

Fucking. 

Sinners. 

He would save them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Stay tuned


	4. Painful (Mad Hatter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've had some stuff going on  
> But now I've got an update :)  
> Enjoy

_ I light another cigarette _

_ Stop to think about it _

_ Come to no conclusions _

_ Painful _

_ -Staind _

He loved her. Alice. His dearest sister. She was his world. His life. His heart. His soul. His everything. 

And then she killed herself. He couldn’t believe it but at the same time he could. She was really dead. And he missed her. So much. Everyday. He wanted her to be alive. He wanted many things. Yes. 

But life isn’t fair. Never has been. Never will be. 

Jervis knows that. He knows many things. He knows how to make tea. How to kill people. How to create a hostage situation. 

And there are still some things he is learning. Trying to learn. Actively learning. 

One day he will bring back the dead. Truly. 

Jervis Tetch will bring her back. His dear Alice. 

They call him insane. He isn’t. Well maybe a little. Just a little bit. 

But he’s better than some of the others.

They speak of demons. 

They speak of voices. 

They speak of Kill. 

Kill. Kill. Kill.

He will bring her back. 

One day. 

Somehow. Somewhere. Someday. 

Love never dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Please leave a comment or kudos it means a TON!!!  
> Stay tuned for more weird ideas :)


End file.
